La princesa kitsune
by allen w.m
Summary: en el valle del fin en el ultimo choque de poder entre sasuke y Naruko se adre un portal naruko decide salvar a sasuke con la esperanza que cambiara así desapareció con la ayuda de los nueve bijus que dieron ayudar a naruko para salvar su vida y darle un nuevo comienzo y entrenar sus nuevos poderes y regalos que le dio Rikudō Sennin . como resolverá los problemas que se le vendrán
1. Chapter 1

vemos a naruko y sasuke estaban los dos preparados para el ataque final cuando sasuke dice

sasuke: naruko esto no tiene que ser asi únete a mi lado y se mía, dice sasuke con una vos seria pero esperanzado de que su pequeño rayo de sol se pusiera de su lado pero lo único que pudo ver fue una negación de su parte.

sasuke: entonces te derrotare y te are mía, decía con determinación en cuanto naruko estada pensando en que no podía aunque sintiera algo por el tenia que proteger a sus amigos y cumplir su promesa así que se lleno de determinación y preparo su ataque final al mismo tiempo que sasuke y así se escucho en el valle del fin.

sasuke/naruko:rasega/chidori, los dos ataque colisionan creando un portal al ver esto naruko toma a sasuke y lo hace tazar sellos así liderando los a todos incluso los bijus y cuando vieron la situación decidieron entrar al sello de naruko y luego tira a sasuke lejos del portal y le dice.

naruko: adiós cuida a todos por mi, mientras sonreía y se la tragada el portal y luego se cerro el portal

sasuke: naruko!,grito con desesperación

dentro del portal naruko despertó en su espacio mental con los bijus y también el Rikudō Sennin para su sorpresa

naruko: que pasa aquí, alterada y actuando como una idiota total en cuanto esto pasada los bijus y Rikudō Sennin tenían una gota en la nuca asta que kurama se harto y le grito.

kurama: ya cálmate kit para que podamos explicarte, con una mirada de enojo

naruko: bueno no te pongas asi kurama

Rikudō Sennin: bueno ya que te as calmado permite me explicarte lo que esta sucediendo esta bien, y recibe un asentimiento de naruko, buen lo que su sede es que vas a otra dimensión

naruko: no puedes regresar me a casa, la dice con mucha preocupación y miedo que no pueda regresa.

Rikudō Sennin : lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada y tan poco podremos ir por que estamos ligado alas naciones elementales , respondió triste al igual que los bijus

naruko suspira y luego sonríe con una nueva determinación

naruko: bueno eso no ara que me rinda, con una gran sonrisa asiendo sonreír a todos especial mente a kurama.

Rikudō Sennin :bueno los bijus y yo decidimos en darte unos regalos para que se pueda proteger , lo que la sorprendió y luego pregunto.

naruko: cuales son estos regalos, pregunto con mucha curiosidad

Rikudō Sennin: bueno mis hijos te entregaran todo su chakra y yo te daré todas las afinidades com los sub elementos y también esto entregado le un gran pergamino, cuando vio la cara de curiosidad y por esto el decide explicar el con tenido de pergamino, este pergamino contiene todas las técnicas de clan uzumaki y las técnicas de todos los Jinchūriki y técnicas de cada elemento y sub elementos y tambiénNinjutsu Médico asombrada por los regalos y en ton ses el Rikudō Sennin le pone la mano en su frente y siente el poder fuir en ella des pues de eso le entrega el pergamino a naruko y luego kurama hablo por los bijus.

kurama: bueno kit es nuestro turno cuando te entregamos nuestro poder te convertirías en un yokai kitsune de nueve colas porque mi poder es el que mayor tiempo a estado en ti y es el que mas se adapta a tu cuerpo en tiendes, naruko asiente en te la explicación de su amigo,bueno es un adiós, con una sonrisa triste y luego se sorprende de residir un abraso de parte de naruko.

naruko: adiós kurama, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

kurama: adiós kit te extrañare, con una sonrisa.

(3 Años antes del sellado de inuyasha)

luego de eso todo se hace de color blanco y luego se despierta y se da cuenta de que estada en un bosque a la par de un riachuelo entonces naruko decide la darse las manos y luego observada su nueva forma y también ropa. (la imagen de la portada)

mientras naruko se observada sus orejas se levantaron y escucha un arco y luego esquiva una flecha saltando asía otro lado cuando se volvió vio a su atacante era una mujer de largo cabello negro que lo lleva se mi recogido por una cinta su flequil...

mientras naruko se observada sus orejas se levantaron y escucha un arco y luego esquiva una flecha saltando asía otro lado cuando se volvió vio a su atacante era una mujer de largo cabello negro que lo lleva se mi recogido por una cinta su flequillo recto la cubre toda la frente sus ojos son de un color marón claro pero en ocasiones pueden parecer negros su piel es pálida por lo que hace contrate con su pelo ademas de tener ojos pequeños.

naruko: ¿señorita? Yo se...que parezco algo muy malo, pero...eso no es motivo para- "no termino antes de que otra flecha fuera disparado contra él, esta vez fue a su frente, pero este simplemente la agarro en el aire y la rompió sorprendiéndola "¡oye no ataques a las personas sin un motivo!" grito la rubia mientras veía a dagas a la mujer.

¿Cómo un demonio pudo detener mi flecha sagrada?" se preguntó a ella misma antes de volver a su estado estoico "tal vez necesite usar más poder" decía mientras disparaba otra flecha aún más poderosa con los mismos resultados. la rubio miraba con cierta curiosidad aquella energía que tenía en sus manos, pues no era para nada parecido al Chakra, más bien como la energía espiritual que tenían que unir a su fuerza vital para obtener el Chakra.

naruko:¡¿estas escuchándome?! ¡no me dispares simplemente porque si!" grito muy enojada al ver como seguía siendo ignorado por la...sacerdotisa quien hablaba con ella misma sobre lo que pasaba con ella "¡oye no me ignores! ¡te estoy hablando!" ahora la rubia se encontraba muy enojada mientras apretada muy fuerte su mano, el cual dejo de hacerlo al ver que tenía las uñas largas "¡diablos!" maldijo mientras se lamia la herida en su mano y veía como ya se había curado.

"un demonio muy torpe al parecer" decía la mujer levantando una ceja ante el comportamiento extraño del demonio "entonces será más fácil destruirlo" decía cargando nuevamente sus flechas, preparándose para eliminar a la rubia quien parpadeo al ver como esta iba a continuar.

naruko: "bien ¿así quieres jugar eh?" decía la rubia entrecerrando sus ojos, poniéndose en posición de batalla. La pelinegra también se puso en guardia por cualquier cosa que este intentara "muy bien..." susurro mientras preparaba sus garras para lo que parecía ser un ataque, pero en vez de eso, saltó hacia un árbol escapándose con una enorme sonrisa a una increíble velocidad "¡nos vemos luego!" La sacerdotisa solo parpadeaba y bajaba el arco ante lo que acababa de ver, un demonio que no había intentado matarla y además parecía amable...parecía...no se iba a detener hasta darle caza...o su nombre dejaba de ser Kikyo.

Un tiempo des pues.

"muchas gracias joven señorita , realmente nos has ayudado, ten...toma esto por habernos ayudado tanto" decía el hombre mayor mientras le entregaba una bolsa llena de comida ala rubia

naruko:"¡Yosh! Muchas gracias a todos...nos vemos luego" decía la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba del pueblo.

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel día en el que cayó del cielo y fue arrojado a este mundo tan...increíble, pero aun así echaba de menos a sus amigos y a kurama. Lo primero que hiso fue ocultar sus partes animales para verse humano, fue fácil con un simple Henge y también a prendió un poco de Ninjutsu de Burbujas de Jabón y Ninjutsu Médico bueno con clones todo es mas facil Además de eso también poseía una máscara kitsune que estaba sujetado a su Obi y aunque no lo parezca, también un Soplador de Burbujas igual al de Utakata entre sus ropas y también había pasado toda esta semana investigando sobre este mundo y averiguado que efectivamente, había demonios o como la gente le llama "Yokais" bestias o cualquier otro sinónimo de la palabra, una información muy interesante. También había tardado en acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo...que no había cambiado para nada, pero los nuevos miembros fueron difíciles de , había estado practicando sus nuevas habilidades, las cuales se vieron potenciadas gracias a su nueva apariencia, es como si estuviera en su forma Jinchuriki o Capa de Chakra Kurama, pero por tiempo ilimitado, hallando nuevos poderes en el progreso, donde lograba transformase en un enorme zorro dorado del tamaño de 2 montañas al igual que kurama...pero no lo hacía pues llamaría mucho la atención. Todo esto fue descubriéndolo cada día de la semana y de paso ayudaba a las personas cerca, eran gente muy amable que le pagaba con mucho dinero por sus acciones.

naruko:"woa y decían que hacer el bien no traía ninguna recompensa" decía el rubio mientras sacaba un pan y lo llevaba a su boca degustando con mucha felicidad algo de comida. El sonido de un par de pasos fue escuchado en el claro donde se encontraba, sus orejas felpudas escucharon el sonido característico de un arco siendo tensado, dejo salir un largo gemido de cansancio. "no tan rápido...demonio" fue la voz femenina que la detuvo. Con ojos cansados volteo la mirada para encontrarse con la misma sacerdotisa que lo ha estado acosando durante toda la semana. Ha tenido ciertos choques con la "autoridad" que parecía ser esa mujer y, sin embargo, encontró formas muy curiosas de evitarla, haciendo que su ira aumentara en casa ocasión.

naruko:"que quieres de mi mujer... ¡déjame en paz! Ya tuve suficiente de tus seguimientos, ha sido una semana muy extraña para mi" hablaba con la boca llena mientras apuntaba a la mujer, finalmente tragando apunto nuevamente con su comida en la mano a la mujer "¡conseguiste una vida mujer!" grito la rubia mientras se llevaba nuevamente la comida a la boca.

Kikyo: "no me importa, no descansare hasta averiguar porque no puedo hacerte daño" decía la mujer mientras apuntaba nuevamente hacia el rubio, quien seguía comiendo sin importarle en lo más mí pronto fueron sorprendidos con un enorme ciempiés, que se movía a una gran velocidad mientras se ocultaba en la tierra.

Kikyo:"¿acaso es tu compañero?" dijo la mujer mientras buscaba al enorme ciempiés por los suelos.

naruko:"¿tú crees? Deberías saberlo, has estado siguiéndome todo este tiempo" con cansancio el rubio dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

Kikyo: "entonces es un no" decía la mujer ante de disparar una flecha que no llego a su objetivo como este lo había esquivado. La mujer gruño mientras cargaba nuevamente su arco "¿Cómo es que es tan veloz?" pregunto la mujer mientras disparaba fallando nuevamente.

naruko: de vio ser por el grupo de demonios que mate de vio comer celos, sin darle mucha importancia mientras veía a kikyo esquivando otro ataque y decidió molestar la un poco, "¿oye no piensas matarlo? Te jactas todos los días sobre lo buena que eres haciendo eso" decía la rubia mientras seguía comiendo.

kikyo:"estoy intentándolo idiota" le insulto con rabia mientras disparaba nuevamente a la bestia, quien finalmente había dado en el blanco, pero para su sorpresa no funciono "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" "oye cuidado mujer" dijo con simpleza la rubia mientras empujaba sin ganas a la pelinegra fuera del camino, esquivando así otra embestida de aquella bestia.

naruko:"para ser una cazadora de demonios, no pareces ser muy buena" dijo el rubio terminando de comer y sentarse en el suelo, ignorando que había un peligroso enemigo frente a ellos.

kikyo:"soy una sacerdotisa" dijo con muy malhumor la mujer mientras se disponía a atacar. La mujer alisto su arco dejando salir una flecha poderosa contra aquel monstruo, más lo único que logro fue hacer que retrocediera ante el estallido de la energía espiritual sobre el suelo.

naruko:"ya veo... entonces no necesitas ayuda, me iré a dormir, ha sido un largo día" con esto dicho, el rubio se volvió a levantar y se empezaba a retirar del lugar bostezando. Al caminar fuera del lugar, se encontró preso por el cuello, mirando hacia atrás, noto que era la misma mujer quien parecía no tener planes de dejarlo marchar.

kikyo:"no vas a ir a ningún lado" dijo la mujer mientras le sujetaba de sus ropas, arrastrándolo hacia el frente de la batalla, para ver como aquel yokai parecía haberse enterrado bajo tierra esperando el momento oportuno de atacar.

naruko: "¿Por qué? ¡tengo sueño!" con un puchero la mayor se comportó como un niño mientras trataba de zafarse de la mujer. Pero reacciono rápido al empujarse contra ella, esquivando el ataque de su enemigo. Naruto y Kikyo se levantaron algo sucios por la caída, mientras parecían seguir su conversación.

Kikyo:"¿no ves que tenemos un enemigo en común?" dijo la mujer mientras miraba a la enorme bestia que seguía destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Naruko solo lo miro un momento antes de negar con su mano, no era su maldito problema que, pues parecía ir tras ella, para él, no era más que un simple insecto con sobrepeso.

naruko:"tu enemigo, no el mío." Decía la rubia mientas seguía tratando de zafarse de su agarre, finalmente lo logro y miro enojado a la mujer "tú dices ser fuerte, puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta, además me has estado acosando y tratando de matar toda una semana completa ¿Por qué debería de siquiera ayudarte? -oh cuidado de nuevo" decía la rubia antes de nuevamente empujar del lugar a la mujer esquivando un peligroso chorro de ácido que derritió profundamente la tierra.

Kikyo:"pero me has estado ayudando" dijo la mujer levantado una ceja al ver que nuevamente fue sido salvada. Naruko abrió los ojos un momento, para luego rascarse la barbilla al pensar en sus últimas acciones. No quería aceptar que le estaba ayudando, su orgullo estaba en juego.

naruko: "te empuje por accidente" decía la rubia con un rubor al notar que efectivamente la había estado salvando durante un buen tiempo.

Kikyo: "si claro" con una sonrisa pequeña la mujer volvió a su enemigo apuntando nuevamente.

naruko:"maldita mujer... ¡que no le he estado haciendo!" grito la rubia mientras sentía su ira aumentar.

Kikyo: "si lo haces" nuevamente la mujer pelinegra trataba de hacerle perder sus estribos

naruko: "¡que no!" grito enojado a la mujer ignorando la venida del enorme ser.

kikyo:"si lo haces" dijo nuevamente la mujer mirando al enorme ciempiés que estaba casi cerca de ellos.

naruko: ¡que no lo hago maldita sea!" maldijo la rubia muy enojado con la mujer. El ciempiés gigante se acercó hacia la pareja, usando su enrome cuerpo, trato de parecer intimidante a primera vista mientras fijaba su mirada en la sacerdotisa.

demonio:humanos denme la, no pudo termina por que naruko grito.

naruko:¡TU CALLATE INUTIL" grito la rubia mientras formaba un Rasenshuriken en sus manos y lanzaba al monstruo quien grito de dolor al ser cortado y posteriormente por la enorme explosión que lo consumió.

naruko:"QUE NO LO HAGO Y ES DEFINITIVO" grito la rubia mientras le daba la espalda a la mujer enojado, antes de abrir los ojos al notar un detalle.

kikyo :"¿decías?" son una sonrisa burlesca, la mujer pelinegra dijo al rubio quien volteo mirando lo que había hecho. Los pedazos de aquel ciempiés aún seguían cayendo conforme la bruma del polvo disminuía. La sangre de aquel ser estaba desperdigada y los restos se unían en el cráter que había ocasionado su ataque tan devastador.

naruko:"Urasai (cállate)" cansado el rubio camino hacia el otro lado lejos de kikyo para al fin dormir un poco pero antes dice "así que... ¿eso es todo? Entonces finalmente dejaras de tratar de matarme ¿no?" la pelinegra asentía lentamente y con dificultad "perfecto, un peso menos de mis hombros...bueno hasta nunca mujer rara" decía la rubia mientras salía del bosque dejando una sacerdotisa confundida ante todo lo que había pasado.

un tiempo después

"levántate, es hora de irnos" fue la voz que le hiso despertar de sus agradables sueños, medio sonámbulo asintió mientras se preparaba para partir hacia un rumbo desconocido. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, se levantó y empezó a seguir por el bosque a esa persona tan misteriosa sin siquiera sospechar un poco. Finalmente, ahora ya despierto después de un largo tiempo, abrió bien los ojos ante lo que estaba pasando, girando su vista noto que se trataba de la misma mujer que el día anterior había jurado no volver a ver.

naruko:"PORQUE SIGUES AQUÍ MALDIICIOOOOOON" fue el grito cansado que se escuchó por todo el bosque haciendo que pájaros salieran apresurados del lugar.A pesar del grito la mujer no se mostró ni un poco sorprendida y siguió caminando. la rubia solo gruño y lloro mientras seguía a la mujer "¿Por qué? ¿pensé que ya habíamos acabado?" dijo con cansancio la rubia mientras dejaba salir unas lágrimas falsas.

kikyo:"¿Por qué? Es simple, veo que eres fuerte y necesito compañeros si quiero proteger la perla deShikon " dijo la mujer mientras seguía caminando. Naruko solo alzo una ceja, aquella mujer no parecía ser la clase de persona que pide ayuda o los demás, mucho menos trabajar en equipo.

naruko: oh no señora, estoy harto de esto, no me meteré en tus problemas, que te quieran matar es tu problema, pero no me metas en el" decía la rubia negando lo que iba a pelinegra veía por el rabillo del ojo a la rubia quien seguía negándose, viendo la perla sonrió, tenía algo con que convencerla.

kikyo:"así que...¿no quieres que tus deseos se vuelvan realidad?" la rubia solo abrió un ojo mirando a la pelinegra, quien sonrió al ver que tenía su atención "estoes una perla, llamada shikon..." dijo mostrando una perla , para la mirada de la rubia "la joya, te permitía que tus deseos se volvieran realidad, sin importar el costo o lo imposible de esta..." decía la mujer esperando que la avaricia cambiara de opinión a la rubia.

naruko:"¿está segura que es buena idea? Siempre las cosas que concedían deseos daban problemas a largo plazo..." decía con una cara amarga recordando sus aventuras como shinobi "de alguna forma te metían a más problemas de los que querías resolver...sinceramente prefiero hacerlo por mi cuenta, es más seguro" decía con sabiduría y experiencia a la sacerdotisa que solo miraba sorprendida a la rubia "yo sugeriría que lo destruyeras, quien sabe en qué manos caería tal reliquia" decía mientras pensaba en todos los villanos posibles ante tales poderes.

kikyo:¿destruirla? ..." pregunto a la rubia quien solo lucia algo confundido, ya que, al ser de una inteligencia promedio, pensó en que alguien en toda la existencia de la joya debía de haberse ocurrido que, si era tan peligrosa, sería mejor darle fin antes de que cayera en malas manos.

naruko:"no lo sé, ¿nunca has intentado tirarlo al piso con mucha fuerza? ¿o aplastarlo con un martillo gigante?" el rubio pregunto a la pelinegra que solo negó y luego dijo.

kikyo: no se puede destruir es muy poderosa y podría causar un desastre, respondió pensativa.

naruko: tienes razón pues tienes un punto ay, con una expresión seria.

kikyo: entonces me ayudara a proteger la perla y ser mi guardiana, pregunto con esperanza de que la yokai kitsune la ayudara.

naruko se quedo pensado en cuando recordó algunos recuerdos y una nueva determinación respondió, claro cuenta conmigo, con una gran sonrisa que sorprendiendo ala pelinegra que luego la izo sonreír y así comenzó una gran aventura y una gran amistad nació.

(unos días antes de que inuyasha fuera liderado del sello)

vemos a naruko viendo el cielo nocturno lleno de estrella pensando en todo lo que a vía posado estos 55 años que avían pasado des que llago a este mundo, recordó las muchas aventuras con kikyo y inuyasha antes de ese terrible día también recordó cuando kikyo y inuyasha se enamoraron le en cantaba molestarlos los dos parecían tomates por sus comentarios, también su relación con kikyo que se volvió una hermana para ella al igual que Kaede, también lo vez que ayudo a kikyo a cuidar a un ladrón (humano) que fue quemado vivo quedando totalmente imposibilitado para moverse para su incomodidad el humano la veía de una manera espeluznante al igual que kikyo y inuyasha pero este era muy sobre protector con ella por que decía que se paresia a su madre en carácter y aura y era muy jove para un yokai lo que hizo que inuyasha la viera como una hermanita lo que la asía enoja porque ella se podía cuidar sola, des pues de la muerte de kikyo decidió viajar por todo el mundo y termina su entrenamiento lo que la hizo una guerrera esplendida lo que hizo que se ganar el apodo de la princesa de fuego por la extrema habilidad y poder sobre el elemento fuego y también se volvió la líder de clan kitsune , en cuanto mira hacia su izquierda ve su espada era la que Totosai le hizo con su propio colmillo y una pluma de fénix que el mismo espíritu del fénix le entrego por su puro corazón y el nombre de la espada era Hi no Ishi (que se significa Voluntad de Fuego).

(recuerdo de como consiguió su espada)

vemos a naruko caminado por el bosque cuando oye los gritos de una persona, cuando llego vio un viejo de ojo grandes y saltones, a naruko le pareció que la cara de viejo era cómica pero cuando vio al podre viejo que estaba corriendo de una horda de demonios y entonces en las punta de uno de su una una pequeña flama de Fox Fire y la lanza al grupo de demonios una des que entra en contacto se expande convirtiendo todo en cenizas.

Totosai veía todo con asombro por el colosal poder de la kitsune y luego se acordó de la nueva líder del clan kitsune que decían que era una yokai al mismo nivel o tal ves mayor que los daiyōkai, bueno para el los rumores de ella se que daban cortos su poder esta al mismo o incluso mayor que al de Inu no taishō , también su belleza era enorme la yokai mas hermosa y poderosa que avía visto en su vida, luego escucho su voz era melodiosa .

naruko: esta bien viejo, con una gran sonrisa, mi nombre es naruko uzumaki líder del clan kitsune.

Totosai: es un honor conocer la naruko-sama, haciendo una reverencia, mi nombre es Totosai

naruko: el honor es mio totosai el Herrero e escuchado mucho de usted, asiendo una pequeña reverencia, pero que ase el este lugar y no en la montaña de fuego en la que vive.

Totosai: bueno estada buscando materiales para una espada pero ya sabes como termino pero como agradecimiento permite me hacerte una espada pero primero necesito materiales.

naruko: esto podría entregándole su colmillo y la pluma de fénix a totosai.

Totosai mira los materiales que le adía entregado abriendo los ojos con sorpresa por el poder del colmillo de naruko y la pluma, la pluma era poderosa pero el colmillo era incluso mas fuerte que el de Inu no taishō lo que lo hizo pensar, con esto puedo crear una obra maestra que superaría a colmillo de acero y colmillo sagrado, bueno naruko-sama convertiré la pluma y el colmillo en dos espadas, cuando dijo eso la pluma brillo entro en el colmillo asiendo que el colmillo se transformara en un colmillo mas grade y con llamas doradas incrustadas.

naruko: parece que solo quiere ser una espada, lo dice con una sonrisa viendo la cara de incredulidad de totosai.

Totosai: parece que si bueno es hora de ir a mi casa para forjar la espada vamos naruko-sama, mientra se subía a un toro de tres ojos y salia volando mientra que naruko agarra su Soplador de Burbujas asiendo una burbuja a su alrededor y salir volando de tras de totosai.

( casa de totosai)

la casa que esta una montaña de fuego y vivía dentro de un esqueleto gigantesco, naruko estada afuera esperando cuando oye unas pisadas y vio a totosai con su espada dentro de un manto cuando se lo entrego.

naruko: muchas gracias , quitando la manta para mostrar una katana de mango carmesí y detalles de oro y de colo rojo oscuro con guardia de forma de elipse.

Totosai: no hay nada que agradecer usted me salvo la vida y me dejo crear la mejor espada que halla echo y que nombre le pondrás.

naruko estada pensando asta que se acordó de su abuelo adoptivo Sarutobi Hiruzen y con una gran sonrisa y hermosa son risa que hizo que totosai quisiera volver a su juventud y ser tan guapo como Inu no taishō pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando naruko hablo.

naruko: se llamara Hi no Ishi , como si la espada le gustara el nombre se prende en llamas muy poderosas que rodearon a naruko que la hizo sonreír corla calidez de las llamas y totosai estaba con la quijada en el suelo por la sorpresa.

totosai: párese que le gusto el nombre, con una sonrisa ya que la espada le dijo que quería ser nombrado por naruko.

naruko: bueno es hora de irme asta luego totosai , hizo una reverencia y luego se fue en la burbuja que creo.

totosai: que chica ta amable y educada se que ara grandes cosas en un futuro, mientra en traba en su casa.

(final del recuerdo)

vemos a naruko lista para dormir antes de que le llegara un presentimiento de que las casas se pondrían interesantes ,muy problemáticas y peligrosas con un suspiro se duerme.

FIN

Bueno espero que les halla gustado y que apoyen la historia , me gustaría que me diera ideas de como se relacionaría con su posible pareja y también dar ideas para mejorar la historia .

la espada de naruko tiene la habilidades de el Zanpaku-tō del Yamamoto-Genryūsa

naruko no usara todo el poder de su espada y tampoco la utilizara muy a menudo por sus poderes

inuyasha no sera pareja porque ve a naruko como una hermana nada mas pero si admite que es muy hermosa lo que provocara algunas situaciones que tengo planeadas muajajajaja.

tengo una pregunta les gustaría que sasuke lo grada llegar a este mundo con las personas de Konohagakure para buscar o solo sasuke valla o que la historia no tenga nada del mundo de naruto y si escogen una de las dos primeras me gustaría que me dieran ideas de como incluirlos en la historia.

el próximo capitulo naruko ya se en contrata con inuyasha y en pesara sus aventuras

Adiós


	2. Chapter 2

vemos a naruko caminado por un campo de batalla lleno de esqueletos en la dirección a la aldea donde esta Kaede para preguntarle como la perla de Shikon avía vuelto y como se avía disperso por todo japón mientras jugada con unos fragmentos y luego unos olores muy familiares pero uno la hizo vadear era el olor de la comida de los dioses su querido y muy amado ramen en un salto de voló hasta que cayó encima de inuyasha así quitado le él ramen y comiéndoselo con lágrimas de alegría.

kagome estada apunto de explicarle sobre cómo era un cohete, pero una persona callo de cielo quitando le él ramen de inushaya cuando la vio no pudo quedar plasmada por su belleza, la hermosa mujer la observo antes de abrir los ojos como platos y lanzarse en sima de ella y abrasarla con una increíble fuerza su rostro que do entre sus enormes pechos lo que hizo que se quedara sin oxígeno.

inuyasha se levantada diciendo maldiciones y que ida a matar a la persona que le tuviera la culpa de rodarle su ramen y usarlo de plataforma de aterrizaje cuando vio a la persona no pudo evitar estar feliz porque era su preciada y molesta hermanita, pero palideció cuando vio a kagome sin oxigena y pudo jurar que vio algo como un mini espíritu salir de la boca de kogome.

inuasha: alto naruko que la vas a matar y ella no es kikyo, en ese preciso momento naruko sede tiene y suelta o kagome y la observa con detenimiento y nota las diferencias para sonrojarse y disculparse por casi matarla por accidente.

naruko: perdona es que eres casi idéntica a kikyo, buen cambiándome de tema porque es que esta libre del sello, pregunto con seriedad a inuyasha que suspira y le cuenta todo lo que sucedió asiendo que naruko suspire por los problemas en los que se metieron.

naruko suspira: bueno parece que necesitara ayuda así que mientras no tenga mis obligaciones como líder del clan kitsune los acompañare en su aventura y les entrega sus fragmentos a kagome la que se sorprende porque no pensó que celos daría.

inuyasha: bueno en toses vamos, en cuanto dijo eso el cielo se pone tormentoso y todos se pone en guardia menos naruko que veía todo con cara adurida que veía la niebla verde fantasmal.

niebla: forasteros ustedes tienen la verla de shikon, mientras la niebla gira alrededor de sí misma haciendo el parecer un remolino

inuyasha: que dice, mientras toma su espada

Myoga: es un kitsune de fuego, mientras salta al hombro de inuyasha.

inuyasha: un kitsune de fuego, en cuanto dijo eso la niebla se transforma en una especie de criatura dibujada por un niño era de color rosado, ojos gigantes, extremidades de palo y su cuerpo era redondo. vemos a kagome y inuyasha con cara de sorpresa mientras naruko estada pensando si era adorable, estúpido o divertido lo que la llevo a no llamar la atención para no asustar al kit por ser el kyubi cualquier zorro se preocuparía por tener a su líder al frente.

criatura rosada: entregarla o los matare, mientra mordía a inuyasha intentado mostrase intimidan te para asustar los. inuyasha estada tocándolo con un debo para que lo soltara mientras se enojada, entonces le da una cachetada lo que lo manda a volar lo que provoco se des transforme cayendo al suelo de cara lo que provoca que naruko se enojara un poco por lo brusco que era inushaya.

kagome: es un niño, mientras inuyasha asi un "hn" en respuesta

niño: porque me hiciste eso hereje, para luego intentar escapar de inuyasha que lo agarra de la cola para luego decir, deja me ay ay ay ay, mientras lloriquea lo que hace que los instintos maternos de naruko y ve a inuyasha con ganas de destronarlo por lastimar al kit, pero se contuvo para no poner nervioso al kit.

inuyasha: ay miren que gracioso muchachito ya se ere un mapache que se transformó en niño, cuando termino de hablar el niño se enojó y naruko veía a inuyasha como si fuera un completo idiota, pero se corrigió inuyasha es un completo idiota.

niño: soy un zorito, mientras se lo grita a inuyasha

kagome: un zorro que bonito, mientras se pone detrás de inuyasha como si estudiare esperando su turno para cargarlo y luego dice, yo quiero cargarlo.

inuyasha: y por qué te formas, en lo que termina de hablar el niño se remplaza por una estatua mal hecha en ese momento les roda los fragmentos mientras naruko observa todo hasta que el niño se presenta.

niño: Soy Shipote,digo Shipo , mientras kagome le cura el golpe de inuyasha después de eso shipo les cuenta a todos lo que le sucedió y como quería vengar a su padre cuando naruko lo escucho se puso furiosa sus ojos azules se pacieron rojo sangre pero se detuvo antes que los demás la vieran después de un rato esta dan caminado por el bosque inuyasha y shipo discuten y shipo le tira una estatua con un sello a inuyasha y después intenta noquear a kagome pero no pudo para luego rodar el fragmento y salir huyendo con kagome dirigiéndose asía el mientras ella y inuyasha y naruko intenta quitar la etiqueta en toces inuyasha se lidera en ese instante llega shipo y le cuenta a inuyasha y entonces al fin naruko se presenta a shipo.

shipo se sorprende de ver a naruko y se presenta: hola soy shipo, mientras se inclina

naruko: mucho gusto shipo me llamo naruko y soy el kyūbi no kitsune, mientras saca sus nueve colas mientras shipo observa con asombro y luego entra en pánico.

shipo: mucho gusto naruko-sama perdóneme por mi insolencia permita servirle como guardián yo el poderoso shipo la protegeré, mientras se a rodilla estilo caballero lo que le saca una suave risa a naruko por lo adorable que era shipo.

naruko: está bien shipo pero llámame naruko no me gustan las formalidades, mientras levanta a shipo y en lo piensan acariciar pero el momento fue arruinado por inuyasha.

inuyasha: naruko deja al enano de cuatro patas que no sirve, vamos a buscar a kagome y obtener los demás fragmentos de la perla, haciendo que shipo se ponga triste por lo que le dijo al frente de naruko ya que su padre le contó todas las casas que adía echo por el bien del clan kitsune y la veía como su hero y una gran líder por eso no le gusto lo que dijo inuyasha, naruko al ver que shipo se ponía triste se enojó con inuyasha.

naruko: inuyasha discúlpate con shipo en este momento, con un aura roja que hizo que todos templado de miedo.

inuyasha: porque tengo que disculparme con el enano, lo decía para parecer valiente pero se puso a temblar más cuando el aura de naruko aumento mes y sus ojos se pusieron rojo sangre.

naruko con una sonrisa cruel: abajo, en cuanto dijo eso inuyasha comió suelo dejado un pequeño cráter.

inuyasha: cómo hiciste eso, con una cara de preocupación

naruko con sonría arrogante, yo ayude a construir el collar inuyasha por eso cuando escuche de kagome la palabra mágica el collar se activará jajajaja, Y terminó de hablar con una risa malévola.

inuyasha empieza a sudar y a ponerse se nervioso por el poder que su pequeña hermana tenía sobre el por lo cual intenta cambiar de tema, tenemos que buscar a kagome mejor apresurémonos, mientras se va en la dirección en la que kagome fue secuestrada.

Naruko: suspiro Inuyasha tiene razón bueno shipo tenemos que encontrar kagome antes de que algo malo Le suceda, así prosiguieron a seguir Inuyasha.

shipo:Está bien naruko vamos a alcanzar Inuyasha hay que salvar a kagome esta vez no dejaré ni miedo me afecte, con Determinación shipo fue tras Inuyasha.

En la guarida de los hermanos Relámpago estaba kagome Inconsciente Mientras tanto una Los Hermanos Relámpago maten estaba haciendo algo en un caldero que contenía una especie de caldo purpura burbujeante mienta lo mezclaba kagome se despierta.

kagome: se despierta, En dónde estoy, Mientras mira en la dirección de Manten que cuando se da cuenta que está despierta dice

Manten: a ya despertaste, mientras deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

kagome: Acaso piensas comerme, Mientras ella estada preocupada y asustada.

manten: Qué crees Dice que la carne y la sangre mujeres bonitas fortalece el cabello Entonces pienso en Cocinarte untarte mi cabeza, mientras observaba a kagome.

kagome: que Si piensas en hacerme algo tan atroz Prefiero que me coman, Lo decía por una cara cómica y enojada y algo asustado.

En cuanto a Manten Intentando hacer que kagome bajara la voz por miedo a su hermano hiten los escuchará en ese mismo instante y te aparece con una mujer después de una breve conversación se enoja con su hermano por no recuperar un fragmento de la perla y termina matando a la mujer dejando nada más que su cuerpo en cenizas kagome al ver esto queda horrorizada y asustada del hermano mayor antes de que la pudieran matar les dicen que Inuyasha la ama y qué tiene los demás fragmentos de La Perla Y la iba a salvar así siendo llevada por los hermanos en la búsqueda de Inuyasha para quitarle los demás fragmentos.

Vemos a naruko y Inuyasha saltando una montaña en búsqueda de kagome mientras van saltando en pico en pico de las montañas Inuyasha empieza a molestar a shipo lo que provoca la ira de naruko qué hace que ella suelte su instinto asesino así inuyasha asustando a el un poco pero decidí ignorarlo hasta que en un punto de los saltos Inuyasha casi tropiezan y caen de un pico de la montaña.

Después de eso Myoga se preocupa por kagome los rumores que hay sobre los hermanos Relámpagos que comen mujeres hermosas lo que Inuyasha réplica diciendo que estará bien porque no es hermosa lo que hacen y discusión entre shippo, naruko, Inuyasha y myoga que termina en que Inuyasha no tiene buen gusto antes de que Inuyasha pudiera replicar un gran Rayo cae dónde están saltando haciendo que todos lo eviten.

Después de eso una voz en el cielo dice lo han esquivado esa persona era hiten

hiten: Amito que tienen buenos reflejos A pesar de ponerse a platicar al frente a la casa de los demás Tú debes ser el tonto Inuyasha el hombre mitad bestia.

Myoga: Amo Ese es el hermano mayor su nombre es hiten

shipo: Oye dime qué le hicieron a kagome,mientras estaba en el hombro de Inuyasha con una expresión de enojo

hiten:No te preocupes ni siquiera nos hemos comido un dedo de ella manten , Mientras llama su hermano que llega volando en una nube.

manten: A la orden Mientras, enseñaba a kagome atada en su nube.

Así kagome Llamando a Inuyasha lo que hace que Inuyasha la vea después de eso hiten le dice que realmente está enamorado de kagome lo que hace que Inuyasha lo niegue y empiece a decirle que le entreguen En eso hiten ataca a Inuyasha y así anda comenzar la batalla mientras naruko observa al otro hermano esperando la oportunidad para atacarlo sin lastimar a kagome.

En el momento vemos a Inuyasha con hiten chocando espada y lanza Comenzando la batalla Se ve a Inuyasha bloqueando le lanza hiten en ese momento lanza una Ráfaga con su espada haciendo que dicten retroceda en los aires, hiten dice que tiene grandes poderes mientras Inuyashadice que nunca nadie le había dicho eso Mientras vuelven a chocar sus armas.

Mientras que en la nube manten va a atacar pero kagome lo detiene empujándolo de la nube en cuanto eso sucede la nuez se dispersa y kagome va cayendo al suelo antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo naruko salta y la atrapa En sus brazos al estilo princesa Cayendo en el mismo cráteres donde cayó maten después se ve a maten levantándose lo que sorprende a kagome porque que yo que maten había muerto antes de que maten podría hacer algo le cae encima un trompo que después se hace gigante en cuanto eso sucede shipo llama a Naruto y a kagome que suban del cráter en cuanto eso sucede sale myoga hablando que las técnicas de los kitsunes son simples engañes lo que provoca la ira de Naruto enseñándole una una Flama de Gran tamaño diciéndole Si eso era un engaño haciendo que myoga se asuste y pida disculpas.

Mientras tanto en el cráter mate estaban en el suelo después de un rato el trompo estada en su tamaño original haciendo que perdiera todo el pelo que le quedaba así este enfureciendo disparando oleadas de rayos por la boca en ese momento salta hacer el trato a atacar a shipo y a kagome, naruko decidió esperar el momento oportuno para aparecer y eliminar a mate.

En eso shipo y kagome idean un plan para eliminar a mate pero el plan no funcionó Como debería en el momento que manten empezó a ahorcar a kagome en naruko apareció dándole un uppercut y mandando a volar.

manten: Quién eres tú y porque estás interfiriendo,En cuanto se fijó bien dio a una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio largo Pero lo que más llamó la atención Fueron sus nuevas colas de zorro lo que lo hizo palidecer porque se dio cuenta de Con quién está hablando y el gran error de anda la piel del kitsune puesta.

naruko: Parece que ya te disté cuenta con quién estás hablando pero ya es muy tarde porque yo seré la persona que te lleve a la tumba por atreverte atacar a alguien en mi casa y dañar a mis amigos, en ese momento naruko en una sus dedos salió una pequeña Flama azul pero empezó a acumular poder y mucho más poder haciéndose una pequeña Flama en forma de bola que gira con mucha intensidad y poder.

manten: No voy a permitir que me mates tan fácilmente, mientras abría su boca y creaba un rayo para contrarrestar la técnica de Naruko apenas lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

naruko: Eso es todo lo que tienes patético no podrás conmigo flecha kitsune, en cuanto naruko dijo eso movió su mano El ataque con una sorprendente Potencia que atravesó el ataque de gallo con facilidad así atravesando el corazón manten no quedando nada más con agujero en su pecho.

después de eso y te reacciona y se da cuenta de que mataron a su hermano y se va donde él en cuanto llega donde están mate ver que tiene un agujero en su pecho y ataca a naruko , kagome y shipo antes de que el ataque llegar a naruko agarra a kagome y shipo y los aleja y caen a la par de Inuyasha entonces hiten empezar a comerse a su hermano para obtener el poder de los demás fragmentos Y en eso y te sale con más poder entonces Inuyasha les dijo a los demás que se alejen aunque naruko no quería y quería ayudar a Inuyasha Pero él dijo que él tenía que derrotarlo y naruko accedió así Comenzando la pelea de Inuyasha contra hiten.

En eso la pelea continúa, pero aún Inuyasha Desventaja por lo que naruko le lanza su espada Colmillo de acero Pero cuándo lo hizo un ataque llegó y los empezó a quemar aunque no les afectaba pero Inuyasha no lo notó y se enojó y se preocupó por sus amigos Aunque jamás lo admitiría En ese el poder del Colmillo de acero partio la lanza de hiten a la mitad y así matandolo.

Se ve a Inuyasha recogiendo los fragmentos y por detrás escucha a kagome y vuelve a ver viendo a naruko , shipo y a kagome rodeados por un fuego azul entonces myoga le dice que son los Espíritus de ellos pero resultó que se equivocó porque era el espíritu del padre de shipo que los protegió antes de que espíritu desapareciera por completo naruko escucho algo que se da como un susurro por favor protege a shipo por mí Kyubi-sama después de escuchar eso me suelto una pequeña risita le prometo que proteger a shipo y después de eso se escuchó un pequeño Gracias y el fuego desapareció.

Un tiempo después vemos a Inuyasha kagome y naruko caminando por un bosque Inuyasha de mal humor mientras myoga explicaba a kagome porque está Inuyasha de mal humor en ese instante Inuyasha se queja de la presidencia de shipo pero se calla cuando Naruko le da una mirada de muerte y al frente de todos naruko dice esto.

naruko: shipo desde ahora vas a ser mi discípulo y te convertiré en un gran kitsune estás de acuerdo con eso, mientras se arrodillaba al frente de shipo y le extendía su mano

shipo: por supuesto que sí me volveré muy fuerte para poder protegerte a ti y a kagome y así hacer que mi padre está orgulloso de mí, lo dijo con una gran alegría y empezó a saltar por todos lados Haciendo qué las mujeres del grupo se rieran por lo tierno que era y inuyasha resoplo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y También la estoy subiendo en una cuenta que tengo en .com

Por favor dejen sus comentarios y críticas para poder mejorar la historia

Bueno antes de terminar voy a responder unas preguntas

pregustas de usuario xirons20

eso quiere decir que vamos a ver a otros kitsune?

sasuke puede ir solo o con la gente de konoha con su sharinnegan... puede viajar a otros mundos u dimensiones.

naruko aun posee su modo rikudo? ella podría destruir la piedra de shikon con las goudama

respuestas

si vamos a ver más kitsunes

Sí Sasuke podrá viajar a otras dimensiones con el sharingan eterno rinnegan Pero eso no podríamos decir si va a parecer porque aún no sé si hacer que Sasuke aparezca o con lo demás de konoa en este fic entonces estoy pensando si lo meto o no Realmente espero que puedan ayudarme con eso para decidirme o la dejó la historia tal como sin interferencia del mundo de Naruto.

Si Naruto aún conserva el modo rikudou pero es algo diferente porque ahora es un kitsune

Y si podría destruir La perla pero sólo la podría destruir físicamente porque el poder de la perla Sería liberado lo que podría provocar que se rompiera el sello que contiene a los demonios que están sellados en la perla de shikon Como ejemplo podemos tomar la muerte de óbito cuando óbito fue destruido completamente por los huesos de kaguya el había quedado espiritualmente Así entregando en el poder a Kakashi algo así pasaría con la perla

Gracias por las preguntas Espero que me sigas mandando más preguntas como estas que me ayudan mucho para inspirarme en la historia y también voy a agradecer al usuario Irina Akashira Por las ideas que me dio, pero aún no sé sí Sasuke y la gente de cono estará en la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

vemos a kagome entre unos arbustos viendo a ambos lados para que no haya nadie en cuanto lo comprueba va en toda velocidad al pozo, pero antes de llegar al pozo una mancha de color rojo la sobrepasa el InuYasha que la detiene.

inuyasha: espera un momento kagome, malvada Pensabas escapar qué pasa con la búsqueda de los fragmentos,Mientras se ponía al frente del pozo editando que kagome se fuera y señalando la.

kagome:A un lado mañana comenzarán mis exámenes Ya voy en tercer año y me preparé para mi examen de admisión además he faltado mucho a la escuela y el tiempo no es suficiente,En eso se escucha el sonido de algo levantándose y ve a Inuyasha tratando de tirar una roca gigante al pozo, y qué haces.

inuyasha: sí arrojó esta Roca al depósito de cadáveres No podrás atravesarlo Para llegar a esa región tan extraña,Ahora lo Destruire, mientras se va a lanzar para tirar La Roca al pozo con una kagome preocupada viendo lo que hacía Pero antes de que llegara el pozo kagome dicen, Abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo haciendo que inuyasha golpeara la cara en el suelo y que la roca le cayera encima Pero antes de que kagome se pudiera ir aparecen naruko y shipo.

Naruko: Qué mala eres kagome porque te vas sin despedirte no es cierto shipo,Mientras se reía por la escena que hayan hecho Inuyasha y kagome al igual que shipo que suspira por las cosas que hacía el hombre perro.

kagome:Perdón por no despedirme Pero tenía prisa y con Inuyasha Con la necesidad de encontrar los fragmentos era demasiado problemático despedirse por eso mismo decirme para evitar este tipo de problemas señalando Inuyasha quejándose por la roca que tenía encima.

Naruko bueno te perdono cada quien tiene sus cosas que hacer cuánto tiempo te vas para yo llevar a shipo a entrenar a la aldea de los kitsunes así para que conozca más de su especie y yo poder terminar todo el papeleo que quedó pendiente por este pequeño viaje quisimos, lo último lo dijo naruko con un suspiro y una gran depresión se imagina las pilas de papel y empezó a entender por que el tercer Hokage y tsunade se quejaban tanto con un gran Suspiro se imagina todo el papeleo que tenía que hacer especialmente por los pequeños Kids y sus bromas ahora sabía lo que era los problemas que ella causaba por sus bromas de joven ella juraba que oía a la voz del Tercer Hokage riéndose desde el más allá en esos momentos naruko maldecía El karma.

Kagome: Bueno me voy por tres días y así terminar mis exámenes, mientras en ese momento se prepara para saltar del pozo.

naruko: Bueno está bien en 3 días les voy a dejar así para su cuidado porque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer como líder del Clan kitsune pero cualquier cosa que suceda usen esto para llamarme, mientras le entrega kagome un brazalete, este brazalete sirve para poder teletransportarme a la par de la persona que lo tengas o lo tienes que poner un poco de tu energía espiritual nos vemos.

kagome: Muchas gracias naruko lo cuidaré y te llamaré si una emergencia ocurre mientras saltaba el pozo y no verse más, naruko mueve la roca que aplasta a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: naruko porque no la detuviste hubiera sido más fácil y más rápido encontrar los fragmentos de La perla de shikon, lo decía con una mirada enojada que luego se fue cuando naruko lo vio de mala manera.

naruko: Inuyasha entiende que kagome tiene otra vida más allá del pozo tienes que respetar eso ella volver en 3 días pero yo no podré estar al tanto y tampoco puedo dejar a chip o sólo en la aldeas y no lo voy a poder estar cuidando Porque estoy muy ocupada por eso cuando cago me vuelva lo dejaría tu cuidado puedo confiar te shipo hasta que pueda tener tiempo y seguir ayudando los con la búsqueda de La perla de shikon, mientras Mira fijamente Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Bueno está bien cuidar el mocoso de 4 patas Lo mejor vuelve pronto yo no soy ninguna niñera de este mocoso malcriado, haciendo enojar a shipo que en ese mismo instante preparó una bola de fuego como le había enseñado naruko logrando quemarle la cara Inuyasha lo que provocó que se le empezar a quemar un poco el pelo haciéndolo correr por todos lados mientras que naruko y shipo se reían.

shipo: Eso te pasa por decirme mocoso perro malvado, en cuanto terminó decir eso vio cuando Inuyasha se acerca con una mirada furiosa y salía corriendo atrás de naruko Y la miró haciéndole ojos de cachorros y así provocando que los instintos maternos de naruko se provocarán y le diera una mirada de muerte a InuYasha que decía tócalo y te mueres y así chipo sacándole la lengua a Inuyasha provocando la ira de Inuyasha con una mirada qué le mandó a shipo se dio cuenta que una vez que Naruko no estuviera estaría en grandes problemas pero eso no sería hasta que cago me volviera y esperar a que se le olvidará

Naruko: bueno Inuyasha nos vemos vamos chicos tenemos que ir a la aldea te voy a presentar a muchas personas que te ayudarán con tu entrenamiento mientras yo estoy ocupada Qué te parece, lo decía con una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio los ojos brillando de shipo llenos de felicidad.

shipo:Claro que sí naruko vamos Bueno hasta luego Inuyasha, se iba haciendo una sonrisa de que no le podría hacer nada haciendo que Inuyasha entre cerrando los ojos Mándale una mirada y que esto no se quedará así.

Inuyasha: Bueno hasta luego Naruko y mocoso cuatro patas haciendo qué equipo le sacará la lengua y naruko se dieron poco de las payasadas de los dos.

Un tiempo después vemos a naruko y a shipo caminando por los bosques habían ido volando en una burbuja que creó naruko para el viaje y cuando estuvieron cerca de la aldea decidieron bajar de la burbuja y llegar caminando en cuanto salieron del bosque vieron una enorme ciudad llena diferentes clases de yokai que cuando vieron a Naruto la saludaron haciendo reverencias de respeto y le mandaba miradas curiosas a shipo que por la tensión se escondió detrás de naruko y shipo se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los yokais eran kitsunes y que casi no había de las demás especies después de un rato de muchas personas saludando a naruko con respeto llegaron al palacio de naruko un gran templo cuando entraron naruko fue recibida por un pequeño zorro blanco de 6 colas que veía a naruko con una mirada seria.

Naruko: ha pasado tiempo viejo tomoe, mientras se reía y se rasca la parte de atrás de la cabeza cuando vio al viejo zorro suspirando y en un estallido de humo El zorro se transformó en un anciano de cabello blanco

Tomoe: sí ha pasado tiempo naruk sama Y quién es el pequeño quién queda con usted, mientras observaba a shipo y que se puso detrás de naruko por la mirada que le daba el anciano.

Naruko: Bueno tomoe este shipo mientras viajaba lo encontré, así naruko le procedió a contar la historia de chipo y también le empezó a contar sobre el viaje que hizo con kagome y Inuyasha en cuanto tomoe escucho eso estuvo en contra de que naruko hiciera un viaje tan peligroso por ser la líder del Clan kitsune y una persona que todos los kitsunes y todos los que vivían en la ciudad aman y respetan por la seguridad y el respeto que se ganado de los kitsunes y los demás yokais Por sus grandes logro calmarlo cuando naruko dijo que no iba a hacer nada muy peligroso y que tenía planeado destruir la perla si se le da la oportunidad porque era muy peligroso en lo que tomoe estuvo de acuerdo y en cuanto a shipo estaba más que de acuerdo en entrenarlo y cuidarlos por que el pequeño que había pasado por mucho Podría ser una buena compañía para naruko y también un posible guardián Para proteger a naruko porque cuando vio la mira qué shipo le daban haruko vio que era una mirada de mucho cariño y respeto por todo lo que había hecho naruko por él y sin pedir nada a cambio.

Naruko: bueno es hora de que vaya a mi oficina y termine todo el papeleo que tengo que hacer en cuanto a ti shipo vas a ir con Tomoe para que empiece tu entrenamiento Así que en estos tres días nos vamos a ver a la hora de la comida Y también en los ratos libres que tenga bueno así que me estoy yendo hasta luego shipo mientras salía en dirección hacia un pasillo.

Tomoe: Bueno hasta luego naruko sama Espero que no intenta escapar de su papeleo como la vez pasada que esta vez mejore la seguridad del templo para evitar que escape, mientras soltados necesitas Por las pequeñas quejas que está murmurando naruko y después soltó un suspiro por el tipo de líder que tenía para luego dar una gran sonrisa y volver a mirar a shipo y decir, bueno pequeño es hora que empecemos con tu entrenamiento vamos.

shipo: está bien haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no decepcionar a naruko y así hacerme fuerte y poder protegerla a ella y a mis amigos, así haciendo que tomoe sonriera con cariño por la gran cantidad de determinación que tenía el pequeño kit.

Se veía a shipo y átomo y alejándose hacia los campos de entrenamiento Mientras tanto en la oficina de naruko se veía naruko firmando un papel mientras era rodeada por dos grandes montañas de papel mientras lloraba lágrimas tipo anime diciendo que la vida era muy injusta y que nunca debí aceptar ser la líder del Clan que tomóe era muy malo y qué iba a morir en esta oficina sentada pero en ese mismo instante vio una carta que le llamó la atención porque era una carta del Consejo yokai.

Naruko Qué quiere el consejo de nuevo la última vez que Recibí una carta fue para confirmar si de verdad habría un kitsune de 9 colas Recuerdo cuando me vieron y casi le da un paro bueno algunos consejeros serán buenos pero otros eran casi tan malos como el consejo de la aldea de la hoja, y con un suspiro naruko abre la carta y la empieza a leer cuando termina de leer la carta le deja caer y suelta un largo Suspiro de fastidio y dice para sí mismo en voz alta, qué mal hay una fiesta para los líderes de los clanes afiliados con el consejo yokai así como los Daiyōkai Pero bueno voy a poder ver a una gran amiga qué también es como una madre para mí será divertido ver cómo Irasue Humillar a todos los hombres que vayan por ella con algunos comentarios Bastante divertidos y que dejaban a esos tontos humillados lo que siempre provocó la risa de Naruko y era bastante estoica y fría pero naruko se dio cuenta que era una gran persona después de hablar un poco con ella y Se volvieron mejores amigas lo único que le molesta de ella era cuando hablaba de su hijo Aunque realmente nunca le prestó atención de lo que decía para ella el hijo de Irasue o simplemente era otro emo con Aires de grandeza Pero bueno no había mucho que preocuparse porque aún faltaba bastante para la fiesta simplemente un aviso para tener todos los preparativos y también verificar quién decían ya que eran muchos los clanes afiliados y también costaba mucho que asistieran los Daiyōkai.

Vemos a naruko viendo el atardecer y preparándose para ir a cenar con tomoe que era su mano derecha y consejero personal y le iba a preguntar qué debía hacer con el asunto de la carta porque realmente no quería ir a una fiesta formal jamás le gustaron las formalidades y ese tipo de cosas Tal vez sólo iba a ir para ver a Irasue Ya que la mujer siempre fue de mucha ayuda ya que ella le enseñó muchas cosas sobre la política y como ser una gran líder o que naruko jamás lo admitiría en voz alta ella era como la madre que nunca tuvo o que siempre tuvo sus cosas que la sacaban de quicio es como de vez en cuando esos comentarios mordaces quedaba cuando ella no se sabía comportar Y con un suspiro Naruto se dirige a buscar a tomoe y shuipo.

Ya la mesa del comedor se ve a Naruto a shipo y tomoe esperando la cena que las sirvientas iban a traer.

Naruko: Cómo les fue en el entrenamiento, lo decía con mucha curiosidad por que veía muy agotado shipo y a un sonriente tomóe de lo que le provocó un escalofrío por la espina dorsal porque sabía qué tomó de podría ser un poco sádico con su entrenamiento.

Tomoe: nos fue muy bien en el entrenamiento Si tienes talento por lo que decidí poner a prueba sus fuerzas al límite y me pareció bastante Bueno aunque le falta mucho entrenamiento para llegar a un nivel que se pueda proteger solo pero si sigue así lo logrará en poco tiempo, mientras lo decía con una pequeña sonrisa Aunque el ham alegría en voz alta siempre encantado entrenar a los Kits.

shipo: Si el entrenamiento fue muy duro pero no es nada que yo el gran y poderoso tipo no pueda resolver Y completar vas a ver que es muy poco tiempo me volveré un kitsune muy poderoso, mientan lo decía inflando el pecho con orgullo haciendo que tome soltar una risita y que narukolo viera con una sonrisa por lo tierno que se veía.

Después de ese intercambio de palabras la sirvienta llegaron con la comida haciendo que tipo variará por el montón de comida exquisita que había haciendo que naruko y tomoe soltara una risita y así después de un agradecimiento por la comida empezaron a comer Bueno en el caso de shipo empezó a devorar la comida sacándole una gota de sudor a naruko y a tomoe Aunque a tomoe al final le salió una marca de enojo en la frente por los pocos modales que tenía shipo y con una sonrisa macabra pensó en un entrenamiento especial para equipo para que aprendiera a algunos modales en ese mismo instante naruko lo debía y juró que pudo leer sus pensamientos lo que hizo que hicieron una mueca y empezará a sentir lástima por tipo por que ese viejo zorro era un dolor cuando se tratara sobre los modales y empezar rezarle buena suerte equipo y por un momento shipo sintió un horrible escalofrío por la espalda y pensó que mejor empezará a correr de ahí, Después de la fueron a sus habitaciones no sin antes despedirse de cada uno en la habitación de Naruto se encontraban naruko viendo por la ventana de su cuarto la luna haciéndola pensar en que está haciendo Inuyasha y kagome en el poco tiempo que pasó con kagome Se volvieron grandes amigas y está un tanto preocupada por ella por los grandes peligros que había en esta época y por lo que había escuchado y Cómo era el futuro naruko tenía ciertos pensamientos de que esta Aventura tal vez fuera muy peligrosa para kagome pero después de soltar un suspiro decidió irse a dormir.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y ahora voy a responder unas preguntas de los suscriptores

Contame pregunta de qué cómo podrían la gente de konoha al mundo Inuyasha porque ya habían pasado 50 años

bueno es que las dimensiones pasan tiempos diferentes digamos en el mundo de Naruto han pasado 5 años

y la segunda pregunta qué le responderé punto a está en esos cinco años Sasuke estaría buscando a Naruko pero también estaba en la búsqueda de las cosas que dejó kaguya para evitar otra posible amenaza en el futuro ahí es donde la encontraría cosas sobre el viaje entre dimensiones Y cómo utilizar el rinnegan y sharingan cómo le hacía kaguya cuando habría las dimensiones personales de ella.

Bueno ya tomé una decisión y no voy a poner a Sasuke o a la gente con no entonces ya no habrá problemas con esas preguntas Aunque tal vez hago un omake sobre lo que pasaría si Sasuke llegará ese mundo y se encontrará a la pareja de naruko con ella con un poquito de comedia muajaja

Bueno pues ella con mucho gusto que tengo planeado hacer eso es un crossover sobre Naruto y este manga murenase seton gakuen con algunas cosas katekyo hitman reborn La historia iría si: Naruto hijo de Minato y Nieto de Timoteo También conocido como El noveno líder de la mafia vongola después de la muerte de sus padres cuando apenas era un niño por un accidente de automóvil naruto es criado por su padrino reborn Después de ser nominado como el decimo vongola decidí volver a su hogar en Japón uniéndose a la Academia para disfrutar una vida normal antes de convertirse en el nuevo capo Qué problema se obtendrá Naruto cuando conoce a cierta loba solitaria.

En el mundo de katekyo hitman reborn La historia comienza después del arco de los arcobalenos al final de la serie en resumen Naruto estará esperando el retiro en 1 para convertirse en el nuevo líder de un gol a Naruto no tendrá todos sus Guardianes sólo tendrá dos guardianes que esto serían chrome y hayato Que se comportará igual a la serie excepto que el único cable entre ellos dos que realmente no sé si hacerlo es convertir hayato en un lobo Y la historia será harem pequeño tal vez d personajes femeninos ya tengo 3 personajes que seguro que son muy obvios o mejor dicho 4 en realmente no se une. Naruto intentará tener una vida normal pero como su padrino es reborn su Vida normal será casi imposible que tengo de un fanfic que quiero hacer pero no sé qué les parece.


End file.
